


Willow In Chains

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-27
Updated: 2004-05-27
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Willow and Dawn look for balance in very strange places.Notes:1. Buffy is dead in this fic.  She gave her life to destroy the First.2. Dawn is over 18.3. Jason is one of Anita's happy ardour helpers.4. I'll warn ya if there is more.





	1. part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Willow bit her lip and ran her hand down the bar counter. The feel of the black marble against her hand was soothing. It was so smooth. Her tired eyes could almost pick out patterns in it's swirl of color. She took a deep breath and let it out. This was hers. This place was her home. Willow spun around quickly as if it would all disappear in a moment. The sudden burst of music was not her doing but it might as well have been for her reaction to it. She began to sway her head to the beat. 

 

***All my life I've been searching for something 

something never comes never leads to nothing 

nothing satisfies but I'm getting close 

closer to the prize at the end of the rope 

all night long I dream of the day 

when it comes around and it's taken away 

leaves me with the feeling that I feel the most 

feel it come to life when I see your ghost*** 

She began to roll her head to the beat. It was primal beat and her body began to sway in an ancient rhythm. And then the guitars hit. 

 

***calm down don't you resist 

you've such a delicate wrist 

and if I give it a twist 

something to hold when I lose my grip 

will I find something in there 

to give me just what I need 

another reason to bleed 

one by one hidden up my sleeve*** 

 

She jumped up onto the marble. Her booted stilleto heels made a noise as they banged against the counter. It couldn't be heard over the pounding beat of the song. 

 

***Don't let it go to waste, I love it but I hate the taste 

weight keep pinning me down 

will I find a believer 

another one who believes 

another one to deceive 

over and over down on my knees 

if I get any closer 

and if you open up wide 

and if you let me inside 

on and on I've got nothing to hide 

then I'm done done on to the next one**** 

 

Dawn joined her on the bar. They began to dance in union. It was ancient praise to the Goddess. They had found a home. Dawn's hips matched Willow's as they ground against each other. It wasn't sex to them. It was the vibration of the music. It was the beats flowing through them and around them. They had searched for so long after Buffy's death. Someplace where they didn't have to forget. Someplace where they could accept all of the darkness left in them and use it to their own advantage. Some place where they didn't need to do good. Where they could be the neutral parties. 

 

They had found it in an advertisement in a local magic shop. A silent auction was to be held. An infamous S&D club was being put on the market in St. Louis. Dawn had placed the paper in front of Willow. They had the money. Faith had taken the money from the mayor and given it to Dawn. She didn't need it anymore, running Sunnydale. She knew she would never leave Sunnydale alive. What use did she have for the money? 

 

They danced for Faith who had no future. They danced for Buffy who was buried in the same grave that she had been left in before, only this time she wasn't to rise. They danced for Xander and Anya who lived together in Cleveland trying to live a normal life, and most of the time failing. They danced for Spike who went to L.A. to try and be a better man. But they danced for each other. The white hatters who had thrown out their hats for leather and the calm that the grayness brought. But mostly they danced.


	2. part 2

They didn't talk much anymore. Didn't really need to. Willow felt bad sometimes that Dawn had grown so old so fast, but she had to and her emotions no longer included that much sympathy. But today they were both excited. Willow had set up an appointment with a few of the members of the paranormal community to let them know that they planned on reopening their club soon. 

 

"Any advice for how to handle these vampires?" 

 

Willow took another sip of her orange juice and turned to face Dawn. It was 8 o'clock at night and they were eating breakfast. Scooby nights and days of sleep died hard. "Inform them of your intent to open the club. Be direct. They are both dating the same woman, and apparently she's extremely anal about who they are allowed to seduce in return. They can't roll you because of the magic so don't worry about it. Worse comes to worse, flash Angel and Spike's marks." 

 

Dawn nodded. "What if they say no?" 

 

Willow laughed. "I doubt they will. If they do, even after you've flashed another master's marks.....tell them they'll be hearing from the council. We have enough sway with the vampire council that they really can't do anything." 

 

"What about you?" 

 

Willow coughed a little. It had been awhile since they had talked this much.

 

"I'm going to talk to the were council in the area, and then to the local Ulfric. I set up an appointment. I'm gonna ask if they would tell their packs and pards and groups if anyone needs a job. We need muscle. Oh, don't forget to ask the master about that. Which reminds me...." Willow picked up a piece of paper out of her briefcase. "I'm gonna put an ad in the paper for entertainers of the paranormal kind." 

 

"Good idea. Even clubs need more than music." 

 

"Music and magic, a wonderful night on the town." 

 

Dawn ran a hand through her hair. It fell to her waist now. She was thinking of cutting it. Then she'd catch a glance of herself in the mirror. Her hair made her stand out. In her position, standing out was good. "We're staying here for good, right?" 

 

"Hmmm." 

 

"I want to get a sub." 

 

Willow's eyes moved off of her plate and up to Dawn. The younger witch's eyes were serious. Too serious. Probably why she had become a Dom. Too much time spent fighting, and protecting had left her with a need to purge her feelings every once in a while. If she didn't find a submissive partner, her love life tended to be a mess. Then again, Willow's love for both sexes could be explained by her desperation to find something happy in this dark world of hers. 

Willow sighed and ran a hand over her face. If this was truly her home then Dawn had a right to find a lover that could be everything that she needed him to be. "Okay, on one condition." 

 

"What's that?" 

 

"We find me someone too." 

 

Dawn laughed at that and both girls smiled at the sound. It took a lot to make them laugh anymore. 

 

"Deal. Which reminds me, I also want to sign up for some night courses at the college." 

 

"Fine with me. We're splitting the price of this place down the middle anyhow. You don't need to be here all of the time." 

 

"Thank you oh great red witch." 

 

Willow got up to put her dishes in the sink. "You're welcome oh green witch."

 

"Green?" 

 

"Yeah well, you are a swirling ball of green energy. Plus you are pretty new at the magics." 

 

Dawn rolled her eyes and then smiled as her eyes turned black. "New, but not all that green." 

 

Willow and Dawn's dark laughter echoed through the apartment as both girls got ready for their appointments. Goddess protect St. Louis.


	3. part 3

Willow stared up at the attractive house in front of her. She could feel the energy coming off the house in waves. Full of were-animals of course. Not that she had problems with weres outside of the Hellmouth. But since Oz, she never felt fully comfortable in the presence of werewolves. Maybe it was sexual attraction, or maybe it was that fear of them turning on her. Whatever it was, she had to take a deep cleansing breath before walking up to the door. She wore an all black business suit, matching her blazer to her skirt. She always felt more comfortable as a suit than as a Dom. Sure, Willow wore the leather when it was necessary, or when she wanted to let her dark side play, but that wasn't what she wanted to flaunt in front of the vampire Executioner. She still wanted to invoke wariness, just not enough to get her shot. Or have someone try and shoot her. Her new powers made her pretty much bullet proof. 

 

With a casually blank face Willow waited for the door to be opened. She felt a presence at the door before it opened and smiled at the boy/man in front of her. He was a kitty. The one animal her jitters didn't pass too was the werecats. Their beasts were more like Ms. Kitty Fantastico than like Oz. She let the smile that was flitting at the corner of her mouth surface as the boy in front of her looked her up and down. 

 

"You don't look like no' Dom." The boy snorted at her. It was true. She didn't look like a Dom, but anyone with enough power could tell that magically she certainly felt like one. Willow moved into the room with the kitten at her back. He moved forward to sniff her hair. She allowed it. She was too used to were-gestures to worry about it. It was when his hand slid down to her ass that she took offense. Her eyes slid around the room as the weres took notice but didn't stop the boy's advances. So, he was a test was he? 

 

Willow smiled this time, but something scary entered her eyes as they bled to black. Her hair began to change but she was done with the spell and the display of power before it could finish with the magical curtain change. The werecat behind her was now a kitty. He rubbed against her leg and gave a loud purr. 

She moved to an empty chair and allowed the silence of the room to fill the empty spot that the darkness tended to bring with it. Guess she passed the test. The pretty kitty sat next to her and Willow began to scratch behind his ears. His purring increased and he laid down at her feet to sleep. 

 

"Now, that we have that little piece of nastiness taken care of, can I state my business?" 

____ 

 

This woman made her gun hand itch. From the moment the red head had stepped into the room, Anita didn't like her. She wore darkness and power like she wore the suit. Her shielding was minimal. Anita could feel the dark well that was her power. It was like watching the little girl in "The Ring" climbing out of the well. She wanted to yell for Caleb to get away, but she wanted to see what the little girl would do first. His hands were already sliding down the witch's back before she could change her mind. 

 

Then it was there. An overwhelming sense of power. Caleb was a cat before she could even think of reaching for her gun. She didn't like that it happened too fast for even her advanced speed to catch up. She took a deep breath. The only sound in the room was Caleb's contented purring. He had changed without so much a single drop of fluid. He was dry and rubbing against the red head, or was it black hair? She could have sworn her hair had been black for a minute. Her mind was too busy making sense of what had just happened to notice the red head move to the empty seat they had left for her. 

 

"Now that we have that little piece of nastiness taken care of, can I state my business?" The red head raised an eyebrow and Anita's hand went to her gun. She really didn't like being this off balance. 

 

"Ms. Rosenburg, that was quite an impressive show." The swan king had been the first to speak. He was used to others being stronger than he was. 

 

"That was not a show. I don't take well to overtures that I have not agreed to. I guess it's the Submissive in me." 

 

Anita couldn't keep the sarcasm out of her voice. "Don't you mean Dom?" 

 

"No. True Dom's have very little control over their games. They are ruled by passion and by the choices of their subs. I am always in control." 

 

Anita had no doubt she was telling the truth as Caleb's tale gave a twitch in his sleep, and he began to mewl. His nightmares followed him into his feline form. The wicked witch reached down and shushed him with a long pet and a murmured hush. His mewling stopped and he went back to sleeping peacefully. 

"You're both aren't you?" The question came from the purple eyed boy in the corner. Willow hadn't missed all of that auburn hair in her original scan of the room. He made quite the pretty picture, but every part of him screamed sub, and she didn't enjoy the games as Dawn did. She needed a man with a little bite. Didn't mean she didn't enjoy looking. 

 

"Yes, pretty kitty. I am. Those who enjoy both giving and receiving pain and pleasure, run the best clubs don't you agree?" The boy looked to the petite black haired woman before answering. He seemed almost ashamed of his answer. 

 

"Yes, ma'am." 

 

"Don't call me ma'am, please. It's Willow. All of you may call me Willow." 

 

"You're business, Willow." Finally he speaks. Willow turned slowly to the Ulfric who seemed to almost be hiding in the corner. His short brown hair gave him the look of a business man but his clothes screamed something nicer. A teacher maybe. She had taught enough classes herself in high school to know a teacher when she saw one. Wondered what he would look like with long hair? Unbidden the image came of him sprawled out on his back, brown hair floating around his shoulders as she rode him to orgasm. 

 

"Sorry." Willow blushed as shook her head. Damn all werewolves, and damn her vibrant imagination. She crossed her legs in an effort to stop the tingling in her stomach from traveling down any further. Did all werewolves have to be hot? She better speak again before the Ulfric's body guards decided to proceed beyond the implied threat in their eyes. "I'm reopening Narcissus in Chains. Now, called Willow at Dawn. My partner and I are reporting to all of the supernatural community that we are continuing the asylum that Narcissus started. We are also looking for wereanimals and vampires to hold positions within the building. We need bouncers, and entertainment. That's it." 

 

"And if we don't give our permission?" Anita was finding this woman more confusing by the minute. First she turned Caleb furry and now she was staring at Richard like she would eat him. But Anita's instincts had calmed the longer the red head sat in the room. She normally trusted her instincts about people, but this girl was too hard to understand to get a clear reading from any part of her inner security system. 

 

Willow began to laugh. Real laughter, not the dark kind she had secretly practiced all those years ago. She could so easily play her vampire double now. Hell, she almost was her. The thought sobered the witch enough to answer Anita's question. "Who said I was asking for permission? I was simply stating fact." 

 

"Bruja, you are the rojo bruja, are you not?" 

 

"And you are Rafael the rat king?" 

 

"Si. Although I doubt I am as well known as you are." 

 

Willow looked over the king. He was attractive enough. All that dark hair made him seem dangerous. "Yes, I'm the red witch. Is that a problem?" 

 

"Problem? No, just stating a fact." He smiled at her in a way that made her want to smile back. What the hell, she did. "As rat king, I will pass word to my children of your asylum and employment offer." 

 

"Gracias." Willow turned to look at the other wereleaders. Most were nodding, except for the Ulfric and the Nimir Ra/Raj. 

 

 

Anita sighed and stared at her hands. She had done some investigating of her own. She knew who the red witch was. She was trouble, but not the bad kind. She could be trusted to take care of her wereleopards. But.... "If trouble goes down, and one of my wereleopards is in above his or her head what will you do?" 

 

Willow stared at the Executioner. Maybe she wasn't as hard as people thought.

 

"I have warded the building. I will be immediately aware if anyone says my name. The same holds true for my associate. Considerate it the ultimate safety. Very few Doms choose to cross me. Especially in full gear." Willow smiled as she projected the image of herself in full black leather, corset, with black eyes and hair. "And if they do, they quickly learn the joys of submitting." 

 

"Then I too will inform my leopards of your offer." 

 

"I don't care what safe guards you have. I don't trust you. You've already shown that you have far too much power for your own good. I know what black hair and eyes mean. The black arts. I don't trust them, and I don't trust you." 

 

"Richard....." 

 

"Don't Richard me, Anita." 

 

"You are doing what you think is morally right, not what is right for the pack." 

 

"You used to believe in morals. And you used to know what's right for the pack." 

 

"I was lupa. Now, I am bolverk. I still know exactly what is good for the pack. They need a place to let go, just like my leopards do. I understand that. Do you?" 

 

"Oooh, a show. Maybe I should put you two on stage for entertainment." Both alphas turned to growl at her. She only smiled at them both. She allowed her eyes to meet the Ulfric's. They promised pain. She lowered her head in a submissive gesture but maintained eye contact. Richard began to squirm. He liked the submissive gesture a little too much for his own comfort, did he? There were promises in that. Willow let her whole body relax into it. 

 

"My wolves will go nowhere near this club." With that statement, the Ulfric left in a huff, with body guards trailing behind. 

 

"Why did you do that?" 

 

"Do what?" 

 

Anita sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Push his buttons." 

 

"Because, you might shoot me if I push yours. He just likes to growl." 

 

The Executioner shook her head. "Go on, you have what you want. By the way, where is this business partner of yours?" 

 

"Meeting the Master of the City of course. Good-bye. It was.... interesting, meeting you all." Willow shut the door behind her. Life was definitely looking up.


	4. part 4

Oh my god, there are actually vampires hotter than Spike and Angel. Dawn's eyes moved across the darken figures. The vampires had been nothing but businesslike with her so far, but with vampires things rarely stayed "businesslike". But she could handle herself. The years after the First and her sister's third death had been hard. She had spent more time dealing with vampires, without stakes or back up, then she would have liked. Some say it hardened her. They were right. Dealing with demons, death, and the difference between good and evil had made her world go gray. But it was a nice shade of gray, one that she could deal with. 

 

"Miss Summers, I assume?" Speaking of gray. 

 

Ooooh, French. Did all really hot vampires come from Europe? Cause she had been to Europe on her travels with Willow, and she did not remember the men there being this hot. The dark haired one had to be the Master of the City. She could feel his power teasing her bones with a slight tingling sensation, but the one next to him was also no minion. Had to be his second in command. A very gorgeous second in command. His long blonde hair was pulled back from a cherubic face. She'd almost call it angelic, but Angel had that covered. This was more like cupid come to life. Dawn let the moment of silence draw out. She examined both vampires thoroughly and smiled. It was a dangerous smile. 

 

"You know what they say about assumptions. But, yes. I am she." Dawn waited expectantly for them to make the next move. She didn't move from just inside the door where she had stopped to inspect them. She didn't move to sit down in the chair set in front of them. She just smiled at them. She had been known to make grown vampires squirm with that smile. It was the smile of something more powerful than they were. Or might ever hope to be. Although these two just might be more than she could take on alone. But she had all the faith in the world about Willow's ability to appear out of nowhere and maim and destroy whatever she had to. It had happened before. 

 

"Please, Ms. Summers. Have a seat." 

 

"Thank you." Dawn took the seat across from the two men. The Master of the City sat in the chair directly across from her. His blonde Adonis second was behind him. Neither had moved since she walked in the door. It was that unnatural movement that was meant to freak her out. It would take a lot more than that to make her upset. Dawn let her eyes focus again on the blonde. She was reluctant to take vampires as lovers, but a part of her couldn't help but wonder if he was a submissive. But enough foreplay, time to move on to the big stuff. Dawn let herself make direct eye contact with the Master. She counted down the seconds. 

 

It was there. Like the stirring of silk, she could feel him enter her mind. Her smile turned into a sneer and her hazel eyes burned a bright neon green color. "That's not very nice." She set him nicely out of her mind. Not like he could have seen anything. Most of the important stuff was shielded and by now, if he was in any way adept at reading people, he should have known that she was more than she appeared. 

 

"What exactly are you ma petite?" This from the blonde boy. 

 

"Something very old, in a very young body. By basic human standards, a witch." 

Her glowing green eyes turned to him. She could meet their eyes easier like this, but it didn't make for the most comfortable of conversations. She released her power back. It was like drinking warm soup. She could feel it spread back through her body in a comforting flow of magic and blood. 

"And by human standards, are you dangerous?" 

 

Dawn sighed. She had allowed this conversation to go nowhere. "Very, but by human standards so are you. Now, can we discuss the business at hand?" 

 

"And that would be?" 

 

Dawn turned her attention back to the Dark One. She didn't believe for a second that the Master of the City had no idea why she was here. But she would play along. "I am here because my partner and I are going to reopen Narcissus in Chains under the name Willow at Dawn. It will be basically the same club, with the same asylum rules. Minus the insane Oba." 

 

The cherub snorted. "Instead we get a testy witch?" 

 

"No, instead you get two testy witches." 

 

The Master pursed his lips. "And what does this have to do with me?" 

 

"I am informing the Master of the City of our plans, just as my partner is informing the were community. It is no fun throwing a party if no one comes." 

Dawn let the sneer slide off of her face. She moved easily back into the dangerous smile. It was an easier look for her to hold than contempt. Though Spike had done a good job of showing her both. 

 

"Very well, we are informed." 

 

"Almost. We are also looking for entertainment and help. The undead make great bouncers. They take orders nicely." 

 

"I think I like you, ma petite. Although we will have to find you a different nickname, for there is one who wears it better." His eyes slid down her body in a slow guide. For a second she thought he was talking about Willow and she considered the idea that he was threatening her with his information. But then she felt the weight of his gaze. Ooooh, he was good. But no one could be that lustful and threatening at the same time. He finished his perusal. "What else are you called?" 

 

"The green witch." 

 

"Mon Dieu." It was said so silently that the average human wouldn't have heard it, but Dawn wasn't an average human. The Master obviously didn't recognize the name for he gave his second a quick look at his near silent outburst. 

 

"Very well, we shall be in touch, I'm sure. I will tell my children of the employment opportunity. Good night, Miss Summers." It was a dismissal but not a complete one. 

 

Dawn got up and turned. She knew it wasn't over. Not yet. She let her feet fall in line, one after the other towards the door. 

 

"Tell me one thing. Does the red witch still travel with you? Is she as dangerous as you are?" 

 

Dawn stopped. It was the unnatural lack of movement that they had been using most of the night to try and frighten her. She moved her head slowly around so that they could see her eyes glow with that frightening green energy, one more time. "She's worse. And that was two things." She closed the door behind her.


	5. part 5

*Ring, Ring* 

 

"Hello?" 

 

"What the hell are you thinking?" 

 

"I'm thinking that living my life is a good thing. Sound familiar?" 

 

"I meant that you should stop 'brooding', not that you should open a club in one of the most dangerous vampire territories in the country!" 

 

(Who is that?- It's Angel. - Oh, okay, have fun.) 

 

"Brat." 

 

"I hope you are talking about Dawn." 

 

"And if I wasn't?" 

 

"Dammit, Willow! I know that you and Dawn made names for yourselves in the great big world out there. But St. Louis is different. They don't play by the same rules that the rest of the world does!" 

 

"You don't think the Hellmouth prepared me for the unexpected?" 

 

"I don't think the Hellmouth prepared you for ....." 

 

(Let me on the phone, peaches- ) 

 

"Hello, Red." 

 

"How are you, Spike?" 

 

"Better." 

 

....... 

 

"The nightmares are slowing down, and I don't cry when I smell her perfume." 

 

"You deserve it. You've worked so hard...." 

 

"I know I have, but stop trying to change the subject." 

 

"Which subject would that be?" 

 

"The one where you are living in Asher and Jean-Claude's territory." 

 

"Oh, that one." 

 

"Yes, that one." 

 

"Listen, Spike, I won't lie to you. Dawn went and saw those vampires today." 

 

"Bloody Hell!!!" 

 

"She's back and she's fine. She can meet their eyes, and good news! They are slightly afraid of her! And even more afraid of me." 

 

"Nothing new there red. But fear does not eliminate curiosity. By sending Dawn there by herself, you have just peaked their curiosity about you." 

 

"Don't worry so much Spike. We'll be fine. We've been fine. After Buffy died..... we're fine Spike." 

 

"I know you are. I know that you and Dawn are the most feared witches on the planet for your so-so views on violence. Doesn't mean that I don't worry. You two and Peaches are all that I have left." 

 

........ "If things go bad, with the vamps or their girlfriend, I won't stick around to fight. I'll transport us straight to L.A so that you can lick our wounds, okay?" 

 

"Just with the vamps, luv?" 

 

"Don't push it mister." 

 

"You know, this is the most I've heard you speak in years." 

 

"I know, and now I need to get off the phone for some tea. Give Angel our love." 

 

"Bye, Red." 

 

"Bye, Spike." 

 

******************* 

 

"These girls are bad news." 

 

"Hello to you two ma' petite." 

 

"I just met the one and she freaked me out. Don't get me wrong, I trust her with my cats, but that doesn't mean that I trust her." 

 

"Would you trust Edward with your cats?" 

 

................. "No. But he has a thing against the supernatural. This woman is the supernatural." 

 

"She is the Red Witch." 

 

"Shit. That means the younger one is the Green Witch." 

 

"As you would say, 'Got it in one.'" 

 

"This is no time for sarcasm. Those two are the most powerful witches in the Western Hemisphere." 

 

"True, but I have never heard of them fighting for the other side." 

 

"How do you know they haven't killed everyone who knows they are somewhat grey." 

 

"Ma' petite. We know that they are somewhat grey. We can feel it." 

 

"Yes, but feelings don't give me orders of execution." 

 

"If you wish, I'll make some calls." 

 

"I wish."


End file.
